


New Amazon Yaoi Shipping XD

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin and Killer wake up in a crate, not knowing how or why, but some things get revealed. (This is Yaoi, Male on Male relations!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Amazon Yaoi Shipping XD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArticLoneWolf09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArticLoneWolf09).



> Hi I'm Aryes! This is a One Shot of my OTP! I love this pairing a lot and i hope to make this ship into an armada! :) So I hope you like it!

New Amazon Yaoi Shipping!

We were stuck, both of us, in a large box with holes in the back of a ship going to Rossman Port on Yettle Island. The box was about 6 feet by 10 feet by 4 feet. It was spacious, but still cramped slightly. Killer was stuck in a box with Penguin from the Heart Pirates, who was currently curled up in a corner away from the blonde murderer. It was as far away as it could be from him without actually leaving the box. 'At least it isn't Captain or Trafalgar.' Killer thought positively. If he had been stuck in a box with one of those two, or god forbid, both of them, he would have died from a headache.

He looked down at the hatted man cautiously, because it was too quiet in the box. The air was tense as he watched the other pirate, but he took no notice of his staring. Heck, the heart pirate probably didn't know he had been watching him for sometime. It had been silent since the moment he woke up in the box. Killer had no knowledge of how he had ended up in the box, but he could only assume he was captured when he was drunk or asleep, because he had no memories of fighting. Plus, Killer never really fought unless the circumstances were dire. So chances was that they were probably asleep when they were both taken.

Killer had only been up for an hour or two, or at least that is what he assumed. He really couldn't tell time based on the light in a box, other than night and day. Penguin hadn't spoken a word to Killer at all since the blonde had woken up. It was a bit troublesome considering he was most likely going to die in this box because of no fresh food or water. They could be down here months on end, and even then it isn't likely that they'd find their bodies. Killer, when he had been captured, apparently had been stripped of all his blades (even the hidden one in his shoes). It was most likely the same with Penguin.

That was it, he had to say something! 'This silence is driving me crazy.' Killer thought frustratedly. He was about to speak when he heard a noise from the man beneath him, it was as soft as a baby's whimper, but in the cautious state that Killer was in he heard it clearly. It was a snore, he just heard a snore from Penguin. Killer crouched down on his skinny haunches and tilted his head till he saw the eyes of the sleeping man, or rather the eyelashes of him. Killer watched the sleeping man for a minute as his breathing became faster. He was probably having a nightmare of some sort, and as he thought this the said man's face twisted into a pained grimace.

Killer then saw something he probably shouldn't have, a tear fell down from the red eyelashes. 'Wait, red eyelashes?' Killer thought as he saw Penguin's hand move to his heart and clutch the white jump suit's fabric as a smile once again returned to his face. 'Interesting...I wonder what he is smiling about' Killer thought as he watched Penguin's other hand rub his eyelids in tiredness. He saw the red eyelashes part away from the other to show bright dazzling blue eyes, They were simply so gorgeous that Killer's heart skipped a beat as he saw them. They were a deep blue, but it was also bright like Cobalt. It made Killer instinctively reach out his hand to stroke away the tear that streamed down the others face.

The Cobalt blue eye's watched the hand come closer with a drowsy wistful look, until his eyes met Killer's white and blue striped mask. Then his eyes widened drastically at the oncoming hand, knowing he could not stop it. Penguin felt the walls of the box behind him and cursed under his breath as the hand closer to his hooded face, so he closed his eyes. There was nowhere Penguin to hide in this place, wherever he was. He didn't even know, all he remembered was having a bad nightmare then he woke up to the Kid Pirate's hand drawing so ever near his hooded face.

Killer watched in fascination as the usually quiet Heart crew member cursed like a sailor and closed his as he realized he couldn't run. This all happened in a blink of an eye, but Killer's made made it into a slow-motion movie for him. The blonde's fingertips gently stroked the smooth pale skin beneath them as he brushed the tear away. "Sorry," Killer said with guilty eyes even if they weren't shown beyond his mask, "You had a tear on your face." Killer said this firmly as beautiful ice blue eyes looked away from his eyes, once again hiding in the shadow of his long hat.

"That's alright I guess. Your name is Killer from the Kid Pirates?" "Yes and you are named Penguin." "Yes," The voice of Penguin, as Killer found, was extremely comforting to his silence drowned ears. Killer was not around the Kid pirates for their quiet company, he liked to hear things, new things and old things. Killer relied on sound to tell if someone was behind him or any place he couldn't see. Penguin's voice was warm and clear as ice, he had a clarity to it that made Killer want to hear him more.

"So, where are we?" There it was again, his clear cut voice like a blade to to butter, a straight slice. "We are in a box going to Rossman Port on Yettle Island." Killer replied and watched as the hatted man nodded at the reply. "It's about a day's trip from where I was on Mollusk Island," Penguin's reply made him sigh in relief, knowing there was a significantly less chance of them dying. He watched as Penguin also sighed, now stretching his long legs on the box floor. Killer got up and sat next to the heart pirate. He saw Penguin watching him cautiously from under the brim of his hat, his blues glowing dangerously from under the bright red lashes.

"So, I am guessing you have a set of red hair under your hat," Penguin froze and his blue striking eyes narrowed in a lethal gaze pointed towards the blonde, "So. You have long blonde hair under your mask." Killer looked at Penguin curiously and asked something of the man who was before him, "Will you take off your hat for me?" Beside him Penguin's mouth dropped in shock at the question. "What?" Penguin asked confused, hoping he heard differently. "Will you take off your hat?" Killer asked again more lightly.

Penguins hands flew to the brim of the mask, afraid that the blonde murderer would use force. Penguin almost yelled at the man as he said, "Then you take off yours. I am not going to take my hat off if you won't take your mask off." Killer felt his body turn cold as steel as processed Penguin's proposition. He personally didn't have anything to hide under his mask, it was more or less used to make people think he was more dangerous. The Heart pirates already know this however so the mask wasn't useful against them so why not? He was curious about what the Heart pirate's red hair looked like underneath his hat.

"Alright, fair trade," Killer responded lifting his hand's to the latch holding the mask in place while Penguin panicked, he had not actually expected to see the Kid pirate remove his mask in front of him! As soon as the latch was undone, Killer lifted the mask up with his other hand and put it gently on the floor of the box. Penguin gasped as his mouth dropped open in pure shock as a blush adorned his face just by looking at Killer. The Kid pirate was drop dead gorgeous! His tan skin went all the way to his face and his forest green eyes glowed an aura of warmth. It made Penguin want to curl up in the tender heat of his rain forest eyes.

"Beautiful..," the Heart pirate breathed watching as the blonde laughed at his words, making Penguin tug his hat nervously. Killer was so breathtaking that it made Penguin insecure about his own looks, 'he will surely laugh.' Penguin thought despairingly as he held his hat with a tighter grip. Heck, even the man's facial features were perfect. He was like a spicy mixed salsa near an ice cube, one was a perfect combination and the other was dull and unsightly. It made Penguin clutch his legs tightly as he looked up at the Kid pirate once more.

Killer watched with an amused look as Penguin call him beautiful, but in actuality his heart was flipping wildly in his chest. He also watched how the other man clutched his hat and other clothing tightly, probably feeling insecure. 'Oh well, a deal's a deal. He is going to show me, because now I want to know even more.' "Your turn now." As Killer spoke he saw the other man flinch visibly and then Penguin spoke with fear twisted in his words, "Umm...Well..." Killer's eyes watched Penguin try to scoot to the the other corner as Killer scooted closer with a predatory smile spread upon his face. It gave Penguin's body shivers, but it was not in fear.

Killer licked his lips and watched Penguin's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. The skin there looked extra creamy and smooth, ' I wonder what he'd do if I bit his neck. I want to mar that pretty skin of his so badly.' Killer thought with a hitch in his breath as he towered over Penguin. "Wa-ait a second!" Penguin started to say putting his hands on Killer's chest trying to push him as Killer lowered his body onto Penguin's with a lustful look in his emerald eyes. Penguin's breathing almost stopped as he felt Killer, from the bloody Kid pirates, bite gently into his neck.

"W-w-what?!" Penguin said confuzzled as Killer started to lick up the tiny welt that appeared.

The blood that Killer tasted was deliciously sweet as he let the tiny drop of blood spread on his tongue. Killer wanted more, he wanted to see more, he wanted to taste more, he wanted to hear more, but more than that, he wanted Penguin more! Killer lifted his head to gaze straight into Penguin's Sapphire eyes widened at the sight of his own emerald ones. Killer lifted one hand to caress Penguin's face. He gently swiped his thumb over Penguin's puffy light coloured lips, slightly parting them. He could feel the Heart pirate's icy breath on him, making him shiver with delight as he quickly kissed Penguin's jawline.

Penguin gasped as the blonde man showered his face with kisses, missing the one place where he wanted a kiss the most. Killer was definitely teasing him, and Penguin didn't like it one bit. 'Killer should finish what he started.' "You're teasing me," Penguin stated angrily, "If you keep teasing me like this, I will not be so nice to you, Killer," Killer stopped his ministrations as he heard the seductive threat ring in his ears, it was a tempting thought, but Killer wanted something done first. "If you want me to kiss you, you are going to have to take off the hat." Killer said, watching as Penguin's face turn red from embarrassment, "or, I could just take it off now and stop."

Killer playfully reached for the hat, but Penguin's hands flew to it instantly, and said, "I will take it off IF you promise not to laugh." Killer looked at him with a bewildered look, but said, "Fine, I will not laugh." Penguin then slowly lifted the hat up as a beautiful shad or red short hair came into view. Killer's eyes did not leave Penguin's face for at least five minutes as Penguin looked at the ground nervously as he thought, 'Maybe he won't want to continue after seeing how disgusting I look. Red hair like flames, and blue eyes like the sea, compared to his figure, I am like a stick compared to a perfect tree trunk.'

Killer could not believe his eyes, the quiet Penguin from the Heart crew had such a fiery appearance. His hair as red as Kid's hair clashed with beautiful sea blue eyes. His face altogether was a bit more mature looking. In fact he looked 4 years older than what Killer thought his age was. His red hair cascaded more to one side of his hair than the other. It wasn't very long at all, and it slightly rose above of his head from the hat. He also wore two silver earrings, he looked like a rock star from a band with his hairstyle and his face shape.

To Killer, it was a very attractive look, especially with a cute blush adorning the Heart Pirate's face. Killer smiled at the fact that Penguin's head was facing the ground with the uncomfortable gaze of someone, other than the Heart pirates, staring at his whole face. "Well, you were hiding quite a sexy face there Penguin~." Killer purred at the young man seductively. Penguin looked up with a surprised and confused look on his now uncovered face, "Sexy?" Killer stopped a foot from his face with a suddenly blinding smile said, "Yes it is so sexy that in fact, it makes want to pound you into your ass 20 more times than I originally was going to do in the first place." Penguin blush intensified ten fold.

Killer's emerald eyes stared into Penguin's sapphire blue ones as he connected their lips together in a hot messy kiss. It was so passionate that Penguin almost lost his senses as the intense kiss made him dizzy. As they both ran out of their breath, they parted for only a moment. Killer's tan gentle hands found their way into his red hair making him moan loudly into another kiss, his hair had always been sensitive. Penguin leaned into Killer as he wove his arms around the blonde's tan neck, holding him intimately as Killer kissed him more softly. To Penguin it was like kissing sunlight, it just made him melt into the warm man.

It was most the same feeling for the Kid pirate, except he felt like he was kissing cool air and fresh snow. It made him what to kiss the red head everywhere, it made want to worship his insecure pale body. The moans that started to leave Penguin's mouth as his hand ran though the soft silky red hair were making him very turned on. Eventually, the two pirates separated from there lip locking, panting while looking at the other intensely. Killer watched as Penguin's red kissable lips puffed with a sheen of spit making them oh so tempting to go back to.

The beautiful sea blue eyes were turning a dark navy blue as lust hazed them over in a way that seemed inviting. "Killer," Penguin's sexy dark voice resonated in his ears making them hot to the touch as Penguin's hand clutched his favorite white and black polka dot button up shirt, and the other gripped the back of his head roughly making him wince at the suddenness of the action, but Killer watched as Penguin licked his chin and kissed him roughly. It made Killer smile viciously as he watched Penguin, the quiet little man, become more dominant over him.

For now he would let him have his fun, but Killer would take over soon enough. "Take it off now." Penguin commanded making every cell in Killer's body fight off the urge to fuck him here and there, but he obeyed Penguin. He more or less teased actually as he slowly unbuttoned each button, all while watching Penguin get excited over the little show he was doing. Killer wondered if he could take control back into his hands now, it wouldn't hurt to try. "Penguin, you are looking a hot in that jumpsuit, take it off." Penguin looked up at Killer's eyes as a blush over took his speaking skills.

When Killer got done unbuttoning his shirt, he slowly slid it down his arms and threw in in a corner, then he made quick work of his pants leaving only boxers on his strong scarred tan body. His rather large erection stood out even in the black boxers he wore, which a red faced Penguin eyed up very cautiously. Killer crawled towards Penguin, making the Heart pirate shiver as the god like figure became very concrete in his mind. This was really going to happen, he was going to have sex with a man, and a gorgeous man at that! The thought alone made him excited.

Killer's hand found there way to the button on his white jump suit, and unbuttoned it. "I bet you haven't done it with a man before," Killer said to Penguin with observatory eyes. Penguin spoke softly embarrassed by his answer, "Yes." "Well good, because I haven't either." Penguin looked over at Killer surprised as the man said it so straight faced, and Penguin started to laugh. Killer shivered, because the noise was so joyous and rang like a bell in church on a Sunday. Killer wanted to bottle up the noise and listen to it all day.

"You're laugh is contagious you know," Killer said before he chuckled with the Heart pirate. Eventually they caught their breath, and that's when the blonde man striked, planting a messy kiss on the pair of red swollen lips. One hand held the man in the active kiss, and the other unzipped the jumpsuit, and touched the bare stomach that was bared for the world to see. It was soft and like the Heart pirate's face, it was smooth as ice. The blonde parted from the flushed man beneath him to see the new skin.

Penguin's hazy mind instantly sobered when Killer had unzipped his jumpsuit, and he held his hands in front of his chest in embarrassment, keeping the new skin from Killer's prying eyes. "What's wrong?" Killer asked in a motherly tone that soothed Penguin's panicked nerves over the mark on his heart, but the others would be harder to explain if he had to. "Well...I have tattoos...on my body a-and I have scars," Penguin stuttered looking away so his hair covered his eyes. "...is that all?" The Heart pirate gasped as his hands were pinned to the wall of the box above his head with one of Killers hands, while the other traveled down to his nipples near his Jolly Roger tattoo on his heart.

His hand twisted it harshly and Penguin moaned, "AAAH~ Kil-Killer!" The said blonde smirked as his hot mouth latched onto the delicious bud not being abused. All the while Penguin mewled hotly and moaned lustily in a way that made Killer feel proud that he could do this to the cute red head. He could change the quiet shy Penguin into this sexy semi dominant flame haired man. It was an interesting change only he had seen, or at least he hoped, he would be the last.

"You see this tattoo or that scar? You know what it tells me about you? It tells me only good things about you." Killer rasped in his while tracing the black tattoo Heart pirates Jolly roger on his heart. "This one tells me that you are loyal and prideful. This scar around the side of the top your back that goes down and curves right here,"Killer said pointed with a trace of his finger that went to the tip of his back all the way to his front hip bone that was still partially hidden by the jumpsuit. It looked as though he had been hit at angle with a sword.

Every word that Killer said about his body and touched with his skilled fingers, made the Heart pirate feel like a fire was licking up everything that the Kid pirate touched leaving a tingling feeling trailing down his tattoos and scars. The sensations went straight to his growing erection that was still hidden by his white Heart pirate jumpsuit and his navy boxers underneath, but if Killer kept this up it wouldn't be hidden for long. It was becoming a problem that needed to be addressed, not teased.

"This scar means you understand how a mortal wound feels like and that you feel sympathy for them, considering how deep the scar looks." the blonde kept speaking pointedly. Killer loved making the easily riled red head like this as Penguin squirmed impatiently under his light ministrations. "I GET IT alright! I get it, please STOP teasing me. It's beginning to border on torturous." Penguin managed to say after catching his breath from said 'torturous touches'.

"Why?" asked Killer with a smug smile, "Do you not like the pleasure of being touched gently or do you just like the pain?" Penguin's sea blue eyes widened and before he could say anything, Killer reached his free hand around Penguin and scratched his back, his medium length nails digging deep and pulling downwards with a harsh drag of the tips of his nail tips. Penguin went absolutely speechless at the action itself, but when he felt that delicious pain that drowned him in agony as Killer dragged his hot nails roughly, Penguin yelped a cute cry in surprise as he blushed proudly at his unmanly cry. Killer stopped his sadistic ministrations when he heard the adorable cry in his hypersensitive ears, it was the cutest little voice he had ever heard in his life. The blonde's green hooded eyes saw the Heart pirates face fall on his tan shoulder, flushed visibly to the ears.

"So you do like pain more than pleasure sometimes. Is that why there are so many tattoos on your body?" Killer asked curiously as he watched the cute red head nod his head shamefully at his vulnerable weakness. "Masochist." Killer said with a smile, but it was replied with a sharp, "Shut up" "So I can be harsher when I fuck you and you won't be hurt?" Killer asked with amusement dripping from his voice, but the serious back tone made

Penguin look into Killer lust filled forest green eyes and tremble with something invigorating that made him excited. The adrenaline and the sex filled are must have been getting to Penguin's brain as he smile seductively back at the blonde's hint at their future activities. The red haired male responded with a challenge to the sexy man's question, "That is if you can be rougher, I don't think you can keep up with me actually. You see, I like it a little too rough for your maternal instincts to understand, because a bit of pain is my aim."

This reply was received as a challenge, and Killer stepped up the stakes a bit with a threat, "So you trust me enough not to accidentally kill you?" Killer watched as Penguin didn't even hesitate to whisper back erotically into the Kid pirates sensitive ear, "I don't think you will kill me, I trust you'll keep your promise to me right?" Killer looked at Penguin with a confused expression, "What promise?" Penguin smiled deviously as he replied to the blonde, "The one where you said, and I quote, 'Pound into your ass 20 times more than I originally planned.'" Killer looked at Penguin with a raised eyebrow, "After the stunt you pulled you're getting easily another 20 times or more for your misbehavior to me."

"Haa~ K-Killer," Penguin moaned hesitantly as Killer's sneaky hand snaked its way to the red head's growing erection in his black tight boxers. In the last 2 minutes after Penguin's challenge of '20 more', Killer had spanked Penguin on the ass hard, and taken off the rest of his white baggy jumpsuit. The tanned man was indeed a sexy god as the blonde had groped Penguin's ass roughly, making them grind their hard erections together with only the thin fabric to separate the hot heated rods from touching skin on skin.

All that had happened in two extremely erotic minutes, because the fabric rubbing hadn't been enough for Killer as he slipped his hand into Penguin's boxers. Currently, Penguin was slowly turning into putty in the blonde's skilled tan hands, but Penguin never liked it when he was the only one getting pleasure, so he too slipped his cold pale hand into Killer's black boxers making the older man shiver at the read head's cold touch on his oh so sensitive member hot member. The Kid pirate began to stroke Penguin's member faster and in turn it made the Heart pirate rub the tip of Killer's dick, eliciting a sharp cry from the usually stoic blonde.

Penguin's dazed mind could no longer hold back his moans, cries, and mewls of pleasure and pain from Killer's acute ears. Suddenly Killer ceased the wonderful ministrations on Penguin, making the Heart pirate involuntarily whine at the loss of heat, "Killer~" The red head whined as his Cobalt eyes watched the Kid pirate smirk. "I think we should do a 69 position, That way we both feel even better" Killer said with a straight face. It was comical to him how Penguin's face instantly blew up from the burning heat that enveloped his pale face. 'He wants me to do that with him! I have never done tha-!' Penguin exclaimed in his mind, but his panicked thoughts flew out the window as Killer suddenly kissed him in an erotic fashion. Killer gently leaned into Penguin, making both of them subtly sink to the wooden floor. Penguin was so lost in the skilled lewd kiss that he had no idea how he had gotten on the box floor.

Eventually the parting for air came, that's when Penguin's thoughts crashed back into him again in a blinding rush, 'Killer is such an experienced kisser, I didn't even notice that we were on the floor!' Killer's loving hands caressed Penguin's head in a gentle warm grip as he spoke softly as if not to spook him anymore, "I don't care if you are good at sucking cock. I will only give you advice, don't use your teeth, because unlike you, I don't like pain, and two, don't hurt yourself, just give me a hand job if you can't fit it all in your mouth, okay? I don't want you gagging." Killer's caring green eyes glinted with those maternal instincts that he was known for on only Captain Kid's ship. It made the Heart pirate feel better knowing that Killer wasn't expecting much from him.

Penguin nodded and agreed because he trusted Killer, what good would it do to kill him in a box anyway, nothing that's what! 'He could have killed me when I was sleeping anyway,' Penguin thought truthfully. They both then stripped themselves of their black boxers, and they got in the sixty nine position. Penguin was on the bottom, laying on the box floor with the Kid pirate's large dick in front of him, and Killer was leaning above the Heart pirate right over Penguin's cock (yes, for all you readers, that was a joke XD). Penguin's warm mouth watered as he watched the red swollen dick in front of him twitch when he breathed, Killer's member was a good 8 inches when erect. It made Penguin jealous of Killer again, his dick was about an inch smaller than the blondes..

Penguin took it in his hot mouth, and licked it all over carefully and then sucked all 8 inches of the Kid pirate's member, Penguin then heard a moan from Killer as the blonde choked out, "Isn't this your first time giving a blow job?" Penguin detached himself to answer Killer's question as the blonde groaned at the cold air that surrounding his red swollen dick. "I love popsicles." That was all that Penguin said as he resumed to suck Killer off, because it tasted like a popsicle to the Heart pirate. When the red head tasted Killer's pre-cum, he felt his body shiver from the creamy taste, but he was confused on why his member hadn't received attention. Penguin felt his cock twitch at the lack of stimulation from Killer.

Then, the Heart pirate jumped sharply as something cold circled his anus predatory, it was slippery and wet. Killer was licking his asshole and Penguin couldn't help, but moan around Killer's member as the red head thought only one thing, "FUCK!" Killer, on the other hand, couldn't believe how skilled the usually shy Penguin was at giving head, it was so good that Killer considered it as mind-blowing. 'Dammit, This is the best fucking blow job I've ever had, not even a professional hooker could be this good.' Killer thought as his dark pink tongue started to probe into Penguin's tight twitching asshole, gently wetting it for the next part of the process, knowing full well Penguin needed all the help he could get, before he entered the red head.

Penguin couldn't describe the feelings that were overwhelming his senses. It was just the strange wet feeling of Killer's tongue that occupied his thoughts as he trembled helplessly under Killer's strange touches and licks to his insides. It was about then that Penguin realized that Killer's thigh muscles tensed and trembled, so Penguin knew that the blonde was about to blow his hot load. "Penguin!," Killer growled the Heart pirate's name hotly as he came into Penguin's hot cavern beneath him. Penguin had no choice but to swallow the rather salty creamy liquid as Killer panted in his pleasured high state. It was making the red head so aroused his member throbbed hurtfully, making him gingerly touch it, because he needed release badly. Killer fell to the side of Penguin, panting with his eyes closed in fatigue as he waited for his pleasure filled body to come down from the orgasmic high. White had flooded his vision fast when he had came and now he could breathe more slowly, but he heard a slap noise beside him. It was accompanied by an adorable cry that Killer knew so well. His eyes opened to see Penguin sitting up on the wood floor, the Heart pirate's twitching red asshole in view, masturbating in front of him.

Penguin, so deprived of pleasure, was completely oblivious to the others existence as he rubbed his swollen dick in attempt to be released from his aching pain. Killer watched in awe at the pure raw animistic side of Penguin and his wilted member instantly rose up again from the erotic sight of the cream skinned Heart pirate masturbating so wantonly. "Killer~" Penguin chanted the blonde's name like a prayer so lewdly from his swollen plump lips that something in Killer's hazy mind snapped. The blonde couldn't wait any longer to have the delicious meal in front of him, in fact, he had waited far too long. Killer gripped the red head's hips hard and plunged deeply into the slightly lubricated tight ass of Penguin.

Penguin let a pleasure/pained yell as he felt Killer's cock enter him to the point of filling him to the brim. It was actually a bit painful from the lack of lubrication, but the feeling of being filled was more pleasurably painful for Penguin. It was like they were a perfect fit. They both stopped moving, relishing in the warmth and feelings that overwhelmed them. Killer moaned loudly at the tightness of the red head's asshole, it was so hot and alive. He swore he felt every heartbeat of Penguin's erratic heart. It was then that Killer spoke to Penguin, "Are you okay?"

Penguin stunning Cobalt eyes looked at Killer and the red head nodded slowly, leaning into Killer with a lust fueled gaze as he whispered firmly in Killer's tan ear , "I want more now~ Please Killer~ I need you to fuck me hard now!" Killer's cock twitched at his words and the Kid pirate grabbed the red head's hips roughly, making Penguin gasp at the movement, "Just remember you wanted this when you wake up with your ass feeling sore till next week." The Heart pirate's breath hitched at the statement as Killer pulled out slightly. Then, the older man thrust back into him deeply and kissed the younger so roughly that Penguin hit his head on the floor. Killer began setting a fast pace between the two, because they both knew that they wouldn't last long in their very aroused condition.

Penguin loved it all, the smell of sex, the hot mind-blowing kisses shared between them, and this rough adrenaline rushing pace, it made the younger so excited that he wanted to cum in that moment then and there, but he wanted to hold out longer so it wouldn't end. Killer on the other hand was going to blow just from all the lewd sounds that reverberated in his hot ears. The slapping of skin, the sound of their wet intimate kisses, but moreover, Penguin's cute noises.

He moaned, cried, mewled, and gasped so sexily in his ears that he couldn't take much more without cumming, but it would be rude of him to have a second orgasm and leave Penguin without release again. No, he wanted to watch the red head's face at that moment of sweet release, he wanted to see with his own two green eyes what his sexy Penguin's face contorted to when he came. It made Killer gran into the next thrust as he felt Penguin push back in time with his thrusts, going ever so deeper into the relentless heat. Then he made the mistake of opening his eyes to look at the lewd looking red headed man.

Underneath him, Penguin's red shiny hair shined along with his skin in a sheen of beautiful sweat. The Heart pirates face was red from exertion and embarrassment. His eyes shone a Cobalt dark blue and his eyes were hooded with a lustful look that made Killer thrust extra hard eliciting a sharp gasp from Penguin. Killer couldn't take this teasing, he needed to finish off the Heart pirate first to get his release.

Killer reached desperately for Penguin's member with fierce determination as he started to stroke Penguin quickly to completion, the red head couldn't hold on anymore as he practically cried Killer's name to the heaven's as he came hard. This was it, Killer watched the cute tear streamed pale face with fascination as his expression made Killer cum at the same time as Penguin. He grunted Penguin's name as his orgasm came at him in a white wave suddenly. The blonde felt the streams of cum land on him as much as the red head. Both of them then collapsed to the wood floor, panting to try to get oxygen to their pleasured high brains. They both were exhausted as they felt the fatigue fall on them from their very active exorcise, and then Penguin gasped breathlessly, "Wow.. can we do that again sometime?"

Killer looked over at him in shock, but it turned into a smile as he laughed joyfully, "Like you can get away from me after that mind-blowing sex session! I will hunt you down if I have to, because..." Penguin looked at him expectantly as Killer rolled closer to the cum covered male and whispered in his ear, "You are mine, and I won't let anyone else see that erotic expression of yours."

Penguin's face exploded in embarrassment as Killer laughed, embracing him in a one armed hug as drowsiness set in on both of them making them lull to sleep on the smooth sailing ship. Penguin slayed on Killer's arm as his eyelids drooped with sleep as he looked closely at the man who once was his enemy, 'He still is your enemy.' Penguin cringed a bit as the thought crossed his mind, because the red haired male knew it was true.

They would be enemies again once they got out of this box. His heart wrenched painfully on his tattoo, making him guilty. He knew that Killer was asleep, but he had to tell him his feelings, even if he would never know. In the Kid pirate's head somewhere in his subconscious he would know what I tell him, but he would never remember it, that was enough for Penguin. Just the fact that somewhere in Killer's brain, he would know the truth.

"Baka..., I was already yours from the moment I saw you. Did you think I was the kind of person to sleep with someone I didn't love. Even if you never know the truth, somewhere in your mind you'll hear my words. I wished that you could one day return my feelings, but I know that's probably impossible, but thank you for the wonderful memories. I even got to see your face, and you were more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. The fact that I had sex with such a man as you makes my heart skip a beat, but the fact that it was you, Killer, made me so happy I could die, because the truth is...I love you."

Penguin said this so softly to the sleeping Kid pirate as he lazily twirled his fingers in the blonde hair, smiling gently. He felt much better now, but somewhere in his heart he felt hollow and sad. A tear fell from his Cobalt eyes as the feeling started to make his eyes water, knowing he would never be able to let go of this love for the Kid pirate. It hurt so much that he started to weep and he clenched his saddened heart. Until he felt a finger caress his pale face where a tear had fallen, and wipe away his tears.

"...Same here. I don't sleep with someone unless I really like 'em. I love you too, you heart idiot." Penguin's sapphire eyes widened as green shining one's met his in a passionate stare as a smile appeared on Killer's face and Penguin's face lit up joyously.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading it! I hope you liked the pairing, and yay! Thank you~!
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
